Rito's Choice
by AW24
Summary: Rito, out of his lousy harem career he has started finally chooses Lala.


I finished all of _To love Ru_, _Motto to love Ru_, and _To love ru Darkness_ including OVA episodes and stuff and this is what I got from it.

So, as much as I love the echi and harem genre there is one thing that makes me have the most ultimate rage quit other then the devil himself or a car with a rattling engine. Those things make me very angry but when a guy doesn't choose a girl in a harem or echi anime I am the most angry person on this entire planet. So if I were in Rito's shoes from "To Love Ru" this is kind of how I would like it to go.

* * *

Rito came to. It was morning and the sun was just coming up. _I Probably have a few hours until I need to be ready for school._ His room was still a bit dark. As he lay on his bed he thought he felt something heavy. He picked up the covers ready to toss Momo out of his bed. To his surprise it was actually Lala cuddling up to him. _Of course _he though_ she is naked. _As disturbing as this was and mind blowing he slowly managed to tap her on the shoulder to wake her. With a stir her body refused to move much and it was obvious she didn't want to move. _Why am I the one this happens to of all people._ A faint memory of what Lala's father said to him passed through his mind. Loud and clear he remembered the King saying, "_If you don't treat my daughter right I will KILL you." _ Rito's heart rate picked up without hesitation. He looked down at the sleeping princess next to him now that he was sitting upright.

"I guess I am lucky, but am I treating you right?"

Memories flooded his head about the "_treating her right_" idea. It made him think to his current situation. _So apparently a bunch of girls like me… nah that cant be true_. _So it's either Lala or sirengi now? Well Lala has a point I might be able to marry Sirengi if I become the king first. Lala is cute but sirengi is so nice… _Rito began drooling over the fact of coming home from space work as king and Sirengi having a cooked meal ready. _ Wait wait wait No that cant happen Sirengi wouldn't go to space would she? I could stay on earth if I wanted to though since im the king. GGGGAAHH WHY IS THIS SO HARD! _

Lala began to stir again and reminded Rito of the position he was in. _Brilliant I have a naked girl curling up to me first thing in the morning. _Rito found he was mastering the many ways of sarcasm at his age. _Well this isn't so bad, and both sirengi and Lala are friends so wouldn't they be happy for eachother? I guess I shouldn't guess another persons feelings though. _He stopped thinking and looked down at Lala for a moment. Her back was to him but he could still see her face and the first of the suns' rays began to come though and come over her face. _She is beautiful… wait did I just say that?_ Rito was startled when Lala's tail began to rustle the sheets. He lightly pulled it towards him and the tail itself like it had a mind of its own struggled just a little bit. _I wonder what its like to have a tail?_ He thought to himself. As he held Lala's tail close to his face he must have breathed to heavily because Lala let out a small moan like squeak. It spooked Rito instantly and he dropped her tail fearing it might happen again. _I guess I'm luckier than most… Yes this is it I have to decide today. _Lala Sturred just a bit more but was still half asleep and turned to Rito.

"Rito-kun… Good morning."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah goodmorning."

At this point Lala knew what to do and brought the sheet to her chestto cover herself.

"I had a dream and you were in it."

"I'm even in your dreams hu?"

"Of course I Love you Rito-Kun."

That was it, Rito couldn't take it any more he didn't want to leave Lala in the dark anymore. He though to his favorite anime character for strength and what he would say in the same situation. Rito took the advice that came from the imaginary person and found the words to speak.

"Lala I don't want to leave you flying solo anymore it's time I take command."

"Hu? Rito you cant fly a ship…"

"Well what I mean is…" _GGGAAAHH I feel like an idiot I totally blew it! _He thought to himself.

"Uhh well could you turn around or something?"

"Hu?"

"I mean like have your back to me again or … something."

"Ok, I understand." The Salute she gave to Rito made it obvious she was still half alseep

"So… I… umm"

" Rito I can't hear you from here."

"I said-"

"Rito come here jeez."

Obeying it as almost an order Rito got up alongside Lala's Back and could feel his face and body turn red. _This is- this is- this is- Practically spooning or cudling!_

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"You what Rito-kun?" She asked in a confused voice

"I-I- I Want to-"

"Jezz Rito you take so long"

_Is she awake and faking or is she really part asleep? _

"You cant be a king if you don't speak."

"Lala l-look I-I really want to u-uh be with…. You"

"Eh? But you are-"

"No I mean I want to be with you, like agree to be with you."

"You did silly…"

"I MEAN I WANT A RELATIONSHIP!"

They were both sitting up at this point now and Rito fully red in the face was looking back at a confused princess. A moment of silence between the two as Rito tried not to focus on the large beautiful pair of breasts in front of him that were in the morning sun.

"Ri-to"

"I-I guess I-"

"RITO-KUN!"

"AHHAHAH WHAT NOW!?"

Lala practically pounced on him as if a lion to its pray. While Rito only struggled he couldn't quite grasp why he was upside down and why Lala was crying. She was laughing so happily but tears were being shed all the same.

"Lala.. I-I'm.. sorry did I do something wrong?"

Lala pulled him closer and held him tightly crying into his chest sobbing out loud.

"Rito, Rito, RITO!"

"What! What's wrong I'm in the room I'm right here!"

"I…. Happy" she whispered

"What, I didn't really hear you."

"I'm really happy Rito, I am… I-I love you to.."

Rito couldn't quite respond as his heart was practically going to explode. A naked girl confessing to you in your bed while crying into your shirt isn't something that happens every day. Lala had a death grip on Rito and the only limb he could move was his left arm to pat Lala on her head and tell her _it's ok_. He would have liked to tell her something else but those words were the only thing he seemed to know at the moment. Though it was still morning Rito couldn't help but feel drowsy with the warm covers on the bed and he eventually fell asleep while he was in an awkward way holding Lala. The princes eventually fallowed after the tears stopped and fell sleep holding onto Rito with her death grip as though he was some kind of delicious pray for a dinner or breakfast. About an hour went by and the door to Rito's room flew open. Mikan stood in the door way looking like she was about to kill someone. MOMO YOU GET OUT OF HIS BED THIS INSTANT! She ran up to the bed and threw the covers off only to find Momo wasn't in the bed this time around and it was Lala. She was a bit surprised nonetheless. With all the noise Rito woke up to see his sister staring down at him with a mortified look on her face. Lala came to as well but insisted even in such a situation she cling to Rito once again.

"M-M-Mikan! Its not what it looks like!"

"RITO HOLD ME"

"One Second Lala just hold on"

When Rito looked back up his sister was in the doorway looking down at the ground. She bowed and said to him _I didn't see anything, breaksaft will be ready in five. Try to get up soon you will be late for school._ Once all was said she slammed the door behind her and ran downstairs and took out her rage on the pans and made a huge breakfast. Lala decided it was time to get get up and dragged Rito with her.

"Hey Rito-kun"

"What"

""Do you want to know?"

"Know what?"

"I Love you and always will, and you're mine." She pulled Rito by the arm and kissed him quite passionately and for the first time in his life and lousy harem career he kissed back.

"Now hurry up or im going to leave without you"

Lala ran to the door and called Peke to get an outfit for her and she was ready before she even closed to the door behind her. Rito Fel back down onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling in his room. he muttered a few things to himself.

"Yeah my life is pretty good isn't it? Now I have a beautiful wife to top it off."

The End

* * *

Reviews, comments and advice are always awesome so leave it below! Have an epic day, maybe my day or yours will turn out like this story sometime. XD


End file.
